Warforged Soldiers
Stats *Squad of: 3 Units *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 2 *Point Value: 80 Abilities *'Tactical Switch': When a Warforged Soldier you control attacks an opponent's small or medium figure, you may switch that Warforged Soldier with the defending figure. After switching spaces, the Warforged Soldier must continue that attack, if possible, and cannot attack any other figure this turn. Figures moved by Tactical Switch never take any leaving engagement attacks. An opponent's figure may be moved by Tactical Switch only once per turn. *'Warforged Resolve': When rolling defense dice against a normal or special attack, a Warforged Soldier always adds 1 automatic shield to whatever is rolled. Synergy *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Leadership As Soldiers, the Warforged Soldiers can benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus. *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Attack Enhancement As Soldiers, the Warforged Soldiers may benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement ability. Strategy Warforged prove tricky to kill by weaker units because of the Warforged Resolve ability, which allows you to laugh at the need to roll defence dice when only one skull is rolled against them, however against more average units, it is easy to see that 2 die are not enough; so be sure to make use of tactical switch. While only moving an opponent one space might seem silly, that one space could be the difference between an opponent enjoying an adjacent aura bonus, getting your opponent's unit off of a glyph while putting your own hard to kill unit on it, and even putting an enemy unit within range of one of your own. Also, if possible try to switch the enemy unit onto lower terrain to gain an immediate attack bonus you can use against them. This can also be useful to get units like Drow out of the shadows, or units that hate water into the drink. Behind the Game TACTICAL SWITCH & DISENGAGE: Q. If using TACTICAL SWITCH means the Warforged Soldier and the other figure are no longer engaged (think: "Spider, 2 levels up"), can I still do it? A. Yes. The card says "The Warforged Soldier must continue that attack, if possible." If it is not possible, for whatever reason, the soldier simply does not make an Attack this turn. TACTICAL SWITCH & Falling Damage: Q. Is a figure switched by TACTICAL SWITCH subject to falling damage? A. No. TACTICAL SWITCH vs. CYBERCLAW: Q. Can my Warforged Soldier use TACTICAL SWITCH against a Gladiatron's CYBERCLAW? A. No. The text of CYBERCLAW says affected figures "...cannot be moved by any power on any army card..." and the text of TACTICAL SWITCH makes specific reference to figures "moved by" the ability. TACTICAL SWITCH & ENGAGEMENT STRIKE: Q. Is a figure moved by TACTICAL SWITCH subject to ENGAGEMENT STRIKE from figures such as Arkmer or the Nakita Agents, or from the Greater Ice Elemental's ICE SPIKES 15? A. Yes. TACTICAL SWITCH & COMBAT CHALLENGE: Q. If a Warforged Soldier uses TACTICAL SWITCH and becomes engaged with the switched figure and another opponent's figure with the COMBAT CHALLENGE Special Ability, such as Tandros Kreel, can the Warforged Soldier still continue the Attack on the switched figure? A. No. COMBAT CHALLENGE would prevent it, and the Warforged Soldier would have to forgo his attack. TACTICAL SWITCH & Proftaka Q. Can a Warforged Soldier use Tactical Switch to exit the Pit Trap (Glyph of Proftaka)? A. Yes, you can Tactical Switch out of a Pit Trap, but only if there is a friendly figure adjacent to your Warforged Soldier. WARFORGED RESOLVE with a Zero Defense? Q. If the Warforged Soldiers' Defense is lowered to Zero by a Power such as Zelrig's MAJESTIC FIRES SPECIAL ATTACK, do they still add 1 automatic shield for WARFORGED RESOLVE? A. Yes. Unless a figure is expressly denied a Defense roll by an ability like Me-Burq-Sa's PARALYZING STARE 16, a Defense of Zero still triggers any ability that activates "when rolling Defense." Category:Warriors of Eberron Category:Warforged Category:Vydar Category:Common Squad